It's Christmas Time!
by CimFan
Summary: Christmas is almost here, and even though I don't celebrate it I can write about it, right? Anyways, this is a collection of one-shots featuring your favorite PJO couple, Percabeth. These one-shots are inspired by . . . Christmas songs! Yay! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! Rated K but might be a T material later. Don't know yet.


**Hey guys! So, Christmas is almost here, and even though **_**I **_**don't celebrate it, there's no reason why I can't write about it. Christmas always seemed like a pretty cool holiday(: **

**So this is just a bunch of one-shots, featuring your favorite PJO characters. Oh, and did I forget to mention these one-shots are based on Christmas songs?**

**Well, now that you know all the details, let me just remind you that I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN WHO OWNS ALL THE CHARACETSR AND THE SONGS DON'T BELONG TO ME BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE RYHTMS. **

**There you have it. Now go on and enjoy!  
Merry Almost-Christmas and Happy Hanukah\whatever holiday you celebrate!**

* * *

**MISTELTOE – JUSTIN BIEBER**

* * *

"Annabeth, are you in there?" Percy asked as he knocked on the Athena cabin door at camp. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm despite the cold outside air.

It was finally winter break and Percy and Annabeth both planned to spend their break off school at camp with the rest of their friends. The fresh, young boyfriend and girlfriend hadn't seen each other for two weeks and they were looking forward to spend the whole break together. They also wanted to see their friends, whom they didn't see since the end of the summer – being busy with high school, redesigning Mt. Olympus and all the regular stuff.

Anyways, Percy was now standing outside of his girlfriend's cabin and was waiting for an answer. He had no idea if she was already there, considering he got to camp exactly ten minutes ago, but he figured he'd better check on her. Apparently Chiron let the cold weather inside camp, because Percy had to wear his black coat and a scarf before he exited his cabin.

He waited for about three seconds, which seemed like six because of his ADHD, and then knocked again on the door. "Annabeth?" he asked, less certain in himself than before.

Then, finally, the door got opened and in front of his stood a tall, blond guy who had an annoyed expression on his face. Percy knew that guy. Percy _feared_ that guy. Malcolm, Annabeth's older half-brother. He was only older than Annabeth in about two months, but he was this overprotecting type of brother. "Hi," he said. "Will you please stop knocking? I'm trying to get some sleep before dinner."

"Oh, sorry," Percy apologized. He rubbed his hands against his jeans. "Um, is Annabeth here?"

"No," Malcolm said. "Her stuffs are here, though. I thought she was with you."

"Well, she isn't."

"Yeah, I can pretty much see that."

"Oh, right," Percy said. "So I'm gonna go now . . . if she comes back, can you tell her to meet me at the beach?"

"Yeah, sure," Malcolm said.

"Thanks," Percy said before turning around and walking away.

He made his way through the cabins area. Everything has changed so much since the summer. For example, there were more cabins right now, thanks to Percy. All the minor gods and goddesses and Hades now had cabins for their demigod children to stay at. Percy felt so good, knowing that in a way, this was because of him.

He greeted his friends as he passed by them. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, were sneaking toward the Demeter cabin, where Miranda Gardner was watering the grass-roof. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin was teaching Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin how to play the guitar. Jake Mason was chasing his automaton pet cat around. Clarisse La Rue, the evil, big girl from the Ares cabin was arguing with Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. A bunch of Apollo guys were playing basketball against another group of demigods from the Hecate cabin. And still, there was no sight of Annabeth.

Percy kept on walking until he reached the beach.

He liked the beach. It was one of his favorite places in camp. It made him feel closer to his father, Poseidon. He hasn't heard from his since the last day of camp last August, nor he did he hear from his half-brother, Tyson. He didn't feel alone and left out. He knew they both had more important things to worry about. But he did feel a bit sad. He knew he shouldn't feel like that but at the same time, he did. Everything was quite since the summer. He didn't have as many monsters attacks as before. Gods didn't send him on dangerous quests as often as before. The only way these months he almost got himself killed was when he accidentally slipped over his shoe-laces and fell – face first – on the floor in the school hall. He would have gotten his teeth broken if a certain son of Hades didn't convince him to take a bath in the river Styx.

The sea was dark and calm that day. Percy sat on the sand and without even realizing it, he fell asleep.

He felt like he slept for only a few seconds, but when he woke up it was already time to eat dinner. He heard the conch blowing in the distance. He got up, cleaned the sand off his and walked to the eating pavilion.

* * *

When he reached the eating pavilion, everybody was already there. He went to his table and sat down, waiting for Chiron to speak.

The Centaur looked happy. It was the first year they weren't worried about any prophecies, deaths and quests. His beard was as brown as always and reached his mid-chest. He was standing there, towering over the table the satyrs were sitting around. He wore a red sweatshirt that made him look like he was bleeding. "Hello, kids, and welcome back to camp," he said.

A round of applause and cheers were sounded. Percy looked over at the Athena table. Annabeth wasn't there yet. He wondered what happened to her. Malcolm said she was at camp, but Percy didn't see her anywhere.

And then he saw her walking fast through the pavilion over to her table. She looked as glamorous as usual. She wore a blue T-shirt and black shorts, as if the snow wasn't bothering her. Her blonde, curly hair was in a pony tail, like usual. Percy tried to catch her eyes, and then when she finally sat down, she looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back and mouthed, _Where have you been?_

_I worked on a few blueprints in the Big House. Wanted some quite,_ she mouthed back. _Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't pay attention to the time._

_It's okay,_ Percy mouthed back.

" –after dinner, we will have a welcome sing-along in the campfire, organized by the Apollo campers," Chiron said and Annabeth turned over to him, leaving Percy with no choice but listening, too.

The Apollo campers cheered and Chiron smiled. "Quiet, please. Now, bon apatite."

The campers started to talk with each other again as they grabbed food and walked to burn their usual sacrifices to the gods. Percy citied his plate with eggs, bacon, rolls, apples and pizza and got up to go and burn it to Poseidon.

_To Poseidon_, he thought as he burnt the hottest piece of pizza and bacon. It smelled like the sea. He hoped his dad noticed the sacrifice.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," he heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around and there she was, standing behind him, her plate in her hands. Her cheeks were pink, probably from the cold.

Percy smiled and moved so she can burn her food to her mother, Athena.

"Hey," he said when she finished. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too," she smiled at him. She reached out and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to you at the campfire, okay? I'm starving. I think I've worked on these blueprints for five straight hours."

"Okay," he said, "I missed you."

Her smile grew bigger. She gave him another kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Annabeth laughed. "C'mon, Percy, tell me what happened."

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me."

"I promise."

"He gave me a F." Percy said. "See? You _do_ laugh."

They were on their way back to the cabins area after the campfire. They didn't have much time to talk during it because Will, the head counselor for the Apollo cabin, insisted that everybody sings, so they were slowly making their way back while talking.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him it's not fair," Percy said. "I mean, it was pretty good."

"And what did he say after you told him it wasn't fair?" Annabeth asked.

"He told me Greek gods don't exist and that next time I shouldn't make up a story about a huge, bronze dragon when he asks me to write a short story about an experience I've been through," Percy replied. "What kind of English teacher is he, anyway? Isn't he supposed to approve creativity?"

"But isn't Paul teaching you?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, he usually teaches the freshmen and I'm not one of 'em anymore," Percy said. "Do you believe it? We've reached tenth grade! I never thought we'd live that long."

Annabeth laughed again. She took his hand and held it. "I'd never thought _you'd_ stay in the same school for more than one year. What happened to the famous Percy Troublemaker Jackson?"

Percy smiled down at his girlfriend. "Maybe I'm just tired of being this kind of guy. You know what I'm talking about?"

The daughter of Athena thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I think I do."

"So instead of bothering the teacher during the class I just think about things that interest me," he said after a moment of silence.

"Like what?" she asked.

He looked down at her again. "I- hmm, you."

"Me?" she asked, blushing. "What do you think about me?"

Percy looked up from her and stared at the horizon instead. "About how much I miss you, and how I wish you'd be there right now, telling me I have kelps for brain and that I should probably listen to the teacher because not studying will get me nowhere."

She didn't answer. Percy didn't say anything more. He thought she was embarrassed enough. He looked down at her (he was _so_ happy he was finally taller) and realized they reached her cabin's front door. But she wasn't looking at that, neither at him. She was looking at something above him.

He looked up. It was mistletoe she was looking at. It wasn't there before when he came to call her. He guessed it had something to do with Miranda Gardner and her half sister Kelly who were talking outside the Demeter cabin. Christmas was in only two weeks, but he knew some of the places started decorating early.

But at the moment, he didn't care. He looked down at Annabeth, whose cheeks were even pinker. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted, still looking at the mistletoe.

He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "There you go," he said.

And then she looked at him, only to lean in and kiss him. Percy was frozen for a second, and then he kissed her back. He put his arms around her waist and she hugged his neck the way she did on his birthday after they ate the blue birthday cake she baked him.

When they broke apart he said, "I love you." He was thinking it and he didn't mean to say it out loud.

She blushed, but pecked his lips again. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And then Chiron yelled from the balcony of the Big House, "It's eleven o'clock, campers! It's curfew time!"

"I'll see you in the morning," the daughter of Athena told the son of Poseidon. "I love you."

Percy smiled his troublemaker smile and nodded. "Okay."

Only they didn't know he won't be there in the morning . . .

* * *

**So there it is. The first chapter (: In case you didn't understand, this is the night before Percy disappeared. It's a pre-Lost Hero one-shot.**

**Hope you guys like it. Make sure you leave a review telling me what you think. :D You can also add it to your favorites and all. That'd be **_**really**_** awesome.**

**So, happy holidays, guys! I won't be home until Saturday night (my time), and on Sunday I babysit my sister's friend most of the day, so I have no idea when the next one-shot will be up.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. thanks for Annabeth The Wise Girl for agreeing to be my beta reader for this story. Love ya, gurl *_***


End file.
